theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marisol Coxi
Marisol Coxi is an exchange student, visiting Monster High from Monster Picchú, in South Scaremerica. She is the daughter of the Maxicoxi, or South American Bigfoot. Info Personality Marisol is a very extroverted ghoul, who loves to live life as loud and dramatically as possible. She's constantly making noise, even when she's trying to be quiet, and throws herself into all of her activities and hobbies. This attitude even extends toward her hair, clothing styles, and especially her feet. She's very proud of her larger than average feet, although this makes it difficult to find a pair of shoes, she still loves to treat them to nail art and fancy shoes when she gets the chance. She learned to be confident about herself when she realized that it is silly trying to change something you can do nothing about, something she can relate to since, even though her feet might be larger than most of the 'normal monsters', she has the smallest feet in her village, which used to make her feel insecure. However, she can be considered bubbly to a fault, where this constant feeling of excitement makes her oblivious to her surroundings and not really wary of obvious hints from others. This enthusiasm is so great and abrupt it also intimidates other monsters, especially the most introverted ones, who try to keep a distance from Marisol's overly happy world. In fact, at times, she feels compelled to express her emotions physically, by hugs and hysteria, quite clingy. She is wise and fun, always ready to make her friends, and herself, smile. Additionally she also has an athletic streak, having great knowledge over several sports. Appearance Marisol is incredibly''' tall when next to other monsters, though still within the appropriate human teenage size range. Her big feet, which are massive to regular feet, give her this shove in size, and her hominid heritage helps too. She has dark grey brownish fur, deep pink dyed hair, with hints of lime green in some parts, especially her side burns. She has more prominent hair in her lower legs and arms and big clawed hands, and her eyes are a mauve-ish brown color, very earthy. Additionally her ears are rather big and pointy, but are mostly covered by her hair. Abilities Marisol is an hominid monster and therefore possesses a similar range of abilities of other hominids in her monster linage: * '''Super Strength: Much like Abbey Bominable, Marisol has strength power larger than usual, which also runs in her primate blood. She is able to break a goal's net with a single ball kick in "Meet You in Monster Pichuu". Skillset * Sports: Marisol has a wide knowledge over several sports, including: ** Casketball (Basketball) *** Which she has a large advantage due to her height and skill. ** Skullimate Rollermaze ** Soccer ** Surf ** Snowboard Relationships Friends Though the two have rarely been seen interacting, Marisol considers Lorna McNessie her best friends when the exchange program brought them both to Monster High. The two also have bubbly and silly personalities which seem to work together as they have loads of fun while digitaly communicating. Even though the two are second cousins, Marisol also considers Abbey her very best friend, and while Abbey can at times be annoyed by Marisol's clingyness and less serious way to take life, the feeling is reciprocal. The two have a lot of fun together, weather its radical sports, which both enjoy, or simply just hanging with each other. Family Abbey Bominable Marisol and Abbey Bominable are second cousins, which also implies that the Maricoxi and the Yeti are cousins and that their grandparents were siblings, combining, like this, the Coxi-Bominable relationships. Other Family She is from Booru and her closest family is there. Her mother and father, referred as Ma and Pa, are both mentioned in her Monster Exchange diary. Romance Sansquatch Back in Booru, she has a crush on another maricoxi called Sansquatch, and the feeling is shown to be somewhat corresponded. However it is unknown how their relationship flowed as she doesn't seem to miss him too much. Pet She has a lot of guinea pigs back at home, whom she is very proud of. Their names are Gabby, Angelito and Piggy Pantalones. She also states that she really like llamas for being fluffy and simbolic of Monster Picchú like her, however she does not own one. Story of Joining Sora's Team see Abbey Bominable Category:Monster High Characters Category:School students Category:Daughters Category:Lovers Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Internet characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Fashion characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Hispanic characters